Have it my way
by TIBryant
Summary: Sometimes, you have to look at the whole thing to get the big picture. Gumlee smut


**Have it my way**By **TIBryant**  
**Notes: **I don't usually write smut, in fact I haven't in a good four, five years? So I apologize in advance if it isn't very good!

* * *

Marshall let out a loud hiss of protest as he was roughly thrown onto the bed. As he attempted to sit up, his wrists were firmly grabbed and pinned above his head by a coarse, strong grip.

"Did I say you could get up?" The tall young man above him growled, pressing his knees to either side of Marshall's slim body and sitting across his lap. "Well, did I?"

"Fuck you!" The dark-haired vampire snapped, trying to break the other's hold, but to no avail. He bucked his hips and felt himself press against the other, his cheeks flushing. "Get off me!"

The other man snarled possessively and gripped his wrists tighter, jerking his leg and effectively kneeing Marshall in the side. As the vampire winced, he leaned in until their faces were inches from each other. "You do what I say. You got that, _slave_?"

A gasp left the dark-haired man's lips as one wrist was freed. The tall man's pale pink fingers began to trail down his chest, before roughly grabbing hold of his stripped red shirt and thrusting it upwards. Those assaulting fingers then began to move up his pale blue skin, their touch heated and hungry.

"Stop!" He gasped, reaching out to grab the other's hand in his. "Keep your hands off me!"

"Or what? What are you going to do to me?" The man purred, leaning in once again, a smirk across his lips. "You're _mine_, remember?"

"No!" The vampire King cried as his grip was thrown aside casually and that hand began to tug open his jeans. "No!"

Suddenly, those pink fingers grabbed his chin and jerked it upward, forcing his eyes to meet the deep violet ones before him. "You don't tell me no!" The slim man on top of him snapped, his fingernails digging painfully into Marshall's flesh. "You are mine to do with what I please! Remember that!"

Letting out a heated breath, the dark-haired man cried out in surprise as his pants were tugged down once more and fingers slipped beneath his boxers. The pleasure that crawled at his skin washed over his senses and for a few moments his mind went numb, his body giving into the other man.

"N-no…" He tried desperately as those fingers worked magic on his body, removing his pants and underwear before he could even make sense of what was happening. "S-stop!"

A hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and he was being tugged up, his lips meeting with the sweet, sugary ones of the man assaulting him. He was vaguely aware of the other slipping off his own trousers, but his brain was crawling into ecstasy, losing sense of reality.

His cheek pressed into the mattress as the other man pushed him down, his body moving over him. The other's touch was burning hot, trailing down his back before pressing into a sensitive part of him.

"Stop!" The Vampire cried almost immediately, grabbing fistfuls of the pink sheets beneath him. His body refused to move, paralyzed. "D-don't touch there-!"

"What, you don't want this?" The sugary man purred as he pressed one long, thin finger in slowly. It was coated in a fine, silky liquid that helped it ease in gracefully. "But your body tells me otherwise, Marshall."

"K-knock it off, you asshole!" Marshall gasped, his legs threatening to give out as the other man teased him.

"What did you call me?" His attacker breathed, leaning in until his lips were against the other's sensitive, pointed ear. Instantly, his moving fingers halted, hovering in the air only inches from the older man's skin. "That isn't what you call me, _slave_."

His body begged him to give in, plead for the other man's touch. His face turned away in shame, his cheeks alight as he choked out, "M-master…"

"Good little boy," The other breathed hotly, but his touch didn't return. "Obedient slaves get rewards, Marshall. Do you want your reward?"

Instead of offering an answer, the dark-haired man turned to look back as the slim man crawled over him, pressing their bodies together. Before he could question in, something pressed deep inside of him and he cried out at the suddenness, his body heating up tenfold.

Fingers grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed him down once more, while another hand gripped his hips for leverage. He gasped out as the other began to move, the silky liquid making quick work of the initial discomfort. Soon he was giving way to embarrassed cries of pleasure, gripping the pink sheets.

Eventually the hand in his black locks trailed around to his stomach as the other's body pressed into his back. They teased, just below his navel, and the movements behind him became agonizingly slow.

His body begged for the other's touch, _needed _it so deeply that his mind cried out to him.

"P-please…" The vampire whispered, though what he was asking for was really beyond him. He couldn't think straight, couldn't fathom the words to say in that situation.

"Please, what?" The other purred deeply, his movements stopping suddenly. There was a cruel air in his tone and it floated around the room as if it were haunting the place.

"P-please… Y-your Majesty…"

Purring in satisfaction, the slim man began to move once again, pressing their bodies together in a heated dance. His free hand moved lower until it was gripping Marshall's sensitive skin in an almost unbearably light touch, bringing a new world of pleasure into his eyes.

Moments later, the heat began to peak and the vampire King completely lost himself, crying out the other man's name as he spilled onto the sheets. Only seconds after, a burning heat filled his body as well and he collapsed onto the bed, a thick liquid trailing between his legs.

The other man fell beside him, his breath heavy as he threw an arm over his flushed face. For a few moments they just stayed like that, each trying to catch his breath, before the other whispered, "Was that okay?"

"That was way more than okay," Marshall wheezed, turning to gaze at his lover with a cheeky grin. "You rocked my world, Bubba."

"I'm always so uncomfortable, thinking I'm going to really hurt you," Prince Bubba Gumball mumbled, puffing his cheeks up for a moment before he let out a heavy breath.

"Really?" The vampire chuckled as he rolled onto his side so that he was facing the other. "Because you seemed to be enjoying yourself as much as I was."

A fresh wave of embarrassment filled the other's features and he reached out, giving his lover a light smack on the arm. "Oh, honestly!"

With a laugh, Marshall Lee gathered the candy Prince into his arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Bubba sighed, curling up against the other's chest and closing his eyes. "You pervert."


End file.
